


New Hardware

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tongue piercing drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hardware

They don't talk about it until Blaine visits.

It starts when Blaine kisses him the first time once they're alone and comfortable with more than just a soft peck on the mouth. They kiss warm and slow, tongues dipping into each other's mouths.

"Oh," Blaine exhales, and giggles, pulling away.

"I brushed my teeth, what?" Kurt asks.

"The," Blaine says, motioning, color on his cheeks and his eyelashes flickering rapidly above them. "The stud, it--it feels--"

"Weird?" Kurt asks, face falling. "You hate it. I'm going to take it out."

Despite the fact that they're alone Blaine glances around, smiling shyly, "Kurt. Do you not remember that Skype session after you...?"

"Yeah, you said you were proud of me for embracing my need for personal growth and boundary exploration, and then--"

"I disappeared into the bathroom for like five minutes?"

Kurt's face goes red. "Oh. _Oh_."

Blaine takes his hands, grinning. "I would definitely like to explore that conversation further."


End file.
